


Too Many Bubbles

by thanoswife



Series: Teacher & the Titan (Series) [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathtub, Bubble Bath, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Soft Kisses, bubble fiasco, idk man, im a stupid soft mess, look - Freeform, soft thanos, tasteful thanos romance, that wants to snuggle with thanos, too many bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanoswife/pseuds/thanoswife
Summary: Bath time has a tendency to go wrong, but when you throw in a tired Titan, what could possibly go right?





	Too Many Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re here from anywhere besides my original fic (titled Teacher & The Titan) this relationship starts there! I just wanted to write a dumb moment between these two idiots. So check that out! :)

She slipped easily out of her dress, and into the warm water waiting for her. She’s taken many a bath before, but there was something about this large bathtub that she simply adored. I guess when you were a tyrannical warlord, your space vessel should could afford a couple extra luxuries. Prior to disrobing, Ellie had lit several candles, creating a relaxing atmosphere in the Titan’s bathing quarters. 

She never really knew where Thanos was anymore. He might not even be in the same star system as she was right now. She kept herself busy with trivial things. Naps, alien board games, chatting with people that she knew only tolerated her because of her status. She was  _ extremely  _ unwelcome on the Sanctuary, but she belonged to Thanos, so no one had any say. 

She did miss him, however. Since completing the task he had set out on, she expected him to be around more often, but it turned out to be the exact opposite. He felt as though it was his duty to visit these worlds, assure that they were going to thrive. And she just got in his way. 

Ellie sighed as her toes touched the water, warmth radiating up her body. She smiled, sinking low below the water. Her eyes fluttered shut, relief settling in over her bones. The warmth of the water coaxing even her stiffest muscles to relax. She shifted lower, the water reaching her chin now. Without opening her eyes, she reached out, looking for the bubbler function.

Her eyes shot open and a small scream escaped her lips when her hand touched skin.

“El, Ellie. It’s me. I’m sorry.” The titan offered an apologetic smile. 

Excitement quickly replaced the fear on her features, a grin bursting across her face. “You want to join me?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“I am tired, my stars.” He placed a chaste kiss against her forehead. “Even the great Titan needs rest.” And though his words were telling her no, she watched as he removed his chest plate, allowing it to clatter to the ground. His belt clicked open, and the clinking of belts and boots echoed in the bathroom. She grinned as he settled himself in the water, causing much of it to slosh out of the rim of the tub.

Ellie eyed him carefully, running her tongue along her bottom lip. “There will be plenty of time, my Ellie.” He said, as if reading her mind. “I simply wish to be close to you.”

She said nothing as he adjusted himself, pulling her back against his chest. His hands traced lazy shapes around her hip bones.

“Now what-“ He started, pressing his lips softly against the back of her neck. “-were you-” another kiss, this one behind her ear. “-about to do?” He nuzzled his nose against her damp hair, breathing deeply. It was as if he was inhaling her very essence.

Ellie giggled, turning her neck to pepper his jaw with feather light kisses. “Probably fall asleep in the bathtub. That’s what.”

“Baths are for cleaning, my sweet. I have a sizable bed for sleeping. Here-“ He grabbed at a bottle on the rim of the tub. “Surely one of these is for your hair, yes?” A devilish grin crossed his face. 

“Thanos - Thanos what are you doing. Stop!” She squealed as he opened the bottle of soap.

“My queen, I have obviously been neglecting you if you have forgotten the sole purpose of a bathtub. Allow me to help.” Forgetting his strength, he squeezed the bottle, dumping much more soap than he had originally intended. He shrugged, rubbing his soapy hands together. “This is for your hair, yes?”

“I mean, yes but -“

“Ah ah ah, let  _ me _ pamper my queen.”

“This isn’t -“ she exclaimed as his large, soapy hands found their way into her hair. She had to admit, it  _ did _ feel good but - wasn’t it weird that they were doing this? She was grown, this was something she could do herself…. right?

She had to bite her lip to stifle a moan, however, as his fingers began massaging her scalp. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked, his voice low. He brushed her soap covered hair over to one side, pressing several, open mouthed kisses to her neck.

“You’re going to get soap in your mouth” Ellie breathed, sinking back against him. 

“Okay.” Was all he responded. He grabbed her hips roughly, spinning her around so she was straddling his waist now.

“I thought you were tired.” She remarked, her lips brushing against his.

“Stop talking.” He growled, kissing her fiercely. He groaned as she rocked her hips against him, pleading to feel more of him. He shifted his weight, supporting her against him with one arm, and tangling his other hand in her hair, keeping her close. 

His elbow must have bumped a lever, because out of nowhere, jet streams of bubbles were coming at them from every which way. Thanos broke the kiss, chuckling deeply. He tried to turn it off, but in doing so, he knocked the bottle of bubble bath into the stream, causing bubbles to erupt across the entire bathtub. 

Ellie giggled, untangling herself from him. The sea of bubbles was so thick, she could barely see the hands at the ends of her arms. Eventually, Thanos found the button, turning off the bubble streams. But by the time he did, they were sitting in a comically full tub. 

“Thanos? Thanos where are you?” Ellie called jokingly, feigning fear as she tried to clear the bubbles. It was a hopeless cause though, there were simply too many of them. He frowned at her, brow furrowing in upset. “Oh you’re too serious.” She remarked, splashing him lightly. “You said it yourself, we have plenty of time.” Ellie scooped up a handle of bubbles, blowing them in his direction.

“This was not my idea of a quiet evening with the woman I love.”

“Plans change.” Ellie said, smiling. “Besides. I think you’d look great with a beard.”

“A what? It’s uncommon for me to grow facial hair, my Ellie. We’ve spoken on this.”

She grinned, patting her bubble covered hands against his cheeks. Remnants stuck, creating a goofy looking bubble beard. “So handsome!” She said, bopping him on the nose. 

He rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile himself. “Come on then, give me a kiss.” He said, capturing Ellie between his arms. She squealed, trying to wriggle away. “A kiss for your handsome Titan.” He kissed her on the cheek, transferring bubbles to her face now. Ellie swatted at his chest, trying to break free from his vice.

“You’re all bubbly! Let me go!” She whined, though a smile still shone on her lips. This last for several moments, until the bubbles had died down drastically, and the water was beginning to get cool. 

Thanos got very still, watching Ellie as she laughed. He took her face in his hands abruptly, rubbing the pads of his thumbs along her cheekbones. He hummed contentedly, pressing his forehead against hers. “What was I before you?” He asked, closing his eyes. “How did I ever live a life before you came into mine?” 

She didn’t answer, instead choosing to wait in silence while he pondered. “I never want to be without you, you are my stars that guide me home.” He paused, opening his eyes once more. “You are my home.” Their lips met briefly, sweetly. “I love you, my Ellie. More than you could ever know.”

She smiled up at him, her impossible man. “I think I’ve got a pretty good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> don’t @ me.
> 
> i just wanted to write a cute thanos bathtub scene leave me alone. also come scream at one on twitter @thanoswife


End file.
